Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus and a bicycle driving device equipped with a control apparatus.
Background Information
Conventionally, a bicycle driving device is known that comprises a bicycle control apparatus and a motor, which assists a manual drive force. For example, a bicycle driving device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-107266) that has a bicycle control apparatus and a motor, which assists a manual drive force.